


Kion ni faradas por vivpersisti

by lönnsirap (grovtsett)



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Esperanto, M/M, Translation
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovtsett/pseuds/l%C3%B6nnsirap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icuki x Kjoĉjo. La fragila pejzaĝo de deziro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kion ni faradas por vivpersisti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what we do to get by](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62364) by two_if_by_sea. 



> **Notoj:** Estas traduko el'angla de mi, tamen mi ne skribis la verkidon devene. La skribinto nomas laŭepoke «two_if_by_sea», «multiplicative» kaj «seasquared». [La historion legeblas angle ĉi tie.](http://two-if-by-sea.livejournal.com/179617.html)
> 
> Vortlisto:  
> Kjoĉjo = Kjon キョン  
> SUZUMIJO Haruhi = 涼宮　ハルヒ  
> NAGATO Juki = 長門　有希  
> KOIZUMI Icuki = 古泉　一樹  
> ASAHINA Mikuru = 朝比奈　みくる  
> Minjo = Mikuruĉan みくるちゃん  
> Stelhalmo = Chinese checkers ダイヤモンドゲーム  
> Pensfort'utila ulo = ESPer, a psychic = エスパー  
> La Instituto = the agency 機関  
> Stelfesto = tanabata 七夕  
> ŝŝŝ = silentetu  
> Inkfiŝo'knelo = takoyaki 蛸焼  
> Fermspaco = closed/sealed space 閉鎖空間
> 
> La «umbilika hipotezo» de Filip Henri GOSSE (Philip Henry Gosse / フィリップ・ヘンリー・ゴス) hipotezas ke la krista dio kreis la du homojn (Adamo kaj Evo) tuj poste la tereko, kune umbilikoj, hararo kaj ungoj. Alivorte, »aĝsignoj«. Do la universa juneco ne vere priscieblus, kaj do la universon rekreiteblus kiam ajn (eĉ ja hieraŭe). Homaj memoroj rekreiĝus laŭe.

Unue ci scenigas. Strategenda, surtabla ludo. Atendante ĝis la perfekte infuzita teo venas. La bongrimaco kiu preskaŭas malsanige dolĉa, tiom amika kaj sendanĝera ke estas minaco. Eble la kapo klinetas, kaj tiam-- la skrapsonoj de la seĝoj, aŭskultante la ludokubojn aŭ plastajn ludmarkojn miksate per senzorgaj fingroj. Tagmezlume, rigardante lian nerimarkindan hararon, lian nerimarkindajn okulojn. Lian nerimarkindan vizaĝon ci memoreblas senmise.

Ĉiam, unu orelo aŭskultas por se ŝia voĉo for'tiros lin, kaj dume tiuj moketas unu la alian, ci pensas ĉiamaniere pri kiel ci meteblas ciajn ludaĵojn celpore kuraĝa malvenkiĝo. Ĉiam, malvenkante, malvenkante, malvenkante, kaj ci ridos al ĉiu malvenk'.

*

Ĉi tion ci lernigas lin: la unua tuŝo ĉiam plejmalfacilas. Poste tiu, ĉio nur flu'aferas. Ne prias poveblo kaj nepoveblo, sed kio sentas bone. Kvieto malfacilas. Tiel ankaŭ la planko de la gimnasteja tenejo. Ne ja _tie_ ; ĉi tie. Ne ekzistas tempo sufiĉe por hezitebli. Ne timiĝas. Ĉio tute laŭnaturas. Dumtempe vi varmas, ne ekzistas dioj, la spacotempo'daŭreco, ne'teranoj, pensfort'utilaj uloj, tempvojaĝuloj. Nur korpvarmeco kaj vi.

*

Malofte ci rigardeblas al li kuiras rondvoje pro la gimnast'kurso dum kvarone cia atento alas la fizik'lernigiston. Tradiciaj mekanikoj, movofortoj kaj la rezultoj de premo kaj streĉo. Dumtempe, lia gimnasto'ĉemizo svingadas malantaŭe si en la senkompata sunbrilego. Ci ŝajnas la sola homo kiu scias ke la subarkojn de liajn piedojn rimarkinde sentemas, kiu scias la nevuson surfemuran najbarante lia kaco. Ci rigardadas ekfore kiam kredeblas ke li rigardas supre al ci. De ĉi interspaco, lia vizaĝo ŝajnas tre malgranda.

("Mi ne sciis ke ci lernas fizikon dum la dua lernhoro," li diras pripense. "Ho, oni videblas la gimnastkampojn de cia sidejo."

Ci tiras la kurtenojn, tiras lin pliproksimige por kiso.)

*

 _Ci ĝuos ĉi nunaĵon,_ ci diras, cia buŝo sur lia kolo, liaj kolostoj, la kampo haŭta trans la stomako ke ci malĉiam videblus sensekrete. _Mi promesas, mi promesas._ Unu mano tiras lian ĉemizon ŝultro'fore, penade teni lin por ke li malrimarkeblas ke ci dronas.

*

Poste SOS-kunvenoj, se li deziras, aŭ se ci konvinkigas kiam ridetas kaj portas cian tekon sur la ŝultro li'imite, aŭ se nur bonsanĉas, bonege sanĉas, li revenos de sia hejmvojaĝo. Ci atendos stacie. _Neniu eĉ atentis,_ li diras, kurbas al'tere por bantigi sian ŝuoŝnureton. Li malŝatas ĉi timegon. Ci ridetas. Ci ne memorigendas lin pri la plejfreŝa okazo kiam iu proksimiĝis lin, kaj la universo preskaŭ malekzistiĝis.

 _Nur ĉar okazeblas,_ ci diras. _Plibonas sendanĝero ol bedaŭro_ , do vi tempon malŝparas en la budo proksime cia luhejmo, legate la ĉiusemajne bildfabela gazeto kaj mokate la manĝo'ŝatemoj.

Cia'luhejme ekzistas granda balkon'vido. Iutage ci ĉesos teruriĝi pri okazoj kun li kaj lokoj fenestrohavaj. Li levetas brovon al vi kvazaŭdiri, _nu?_ Ci haltendas cin pri malvestigi lin tuj'tiam la pordo fermŝlosiĝas. Atende ĝis li forfaligas sian jakon, malbantigas sian kravaton. Ĝustas ci cian memregecon.

Posttempe, ci rigardas al li kiu dormetas lacege sur cia sofo, ronkadas samtempe li movas sian brakon al sur la okuloj. Ci deziras disŝiri liajn ŝuojn, vestojn, konservi lin ĉi tie ĉiame, kie nur ci scieblus pri lia ekzistado, kie li neniam renkontus iun elvenutan la os-tempon, kaj kie neniu klarigendus la umbilikan hipotezon de Gosse. Tamen tia afero kredinde timigus lin. En cia brusto, sentiĝas malsaniga mikso de dolĉeco kaj perforteco.

Ci ne dezir'faras ion ajn kiu timigus lin.

La Instituto vokas cin. Ci sollasas lin tie sur cia sofo nekune klarigoslipo, sed ŝlosilo.

*

 _Ŝŝh,_ ci diras lin. _Fidu min._

Li fidas.

*

Pro la stelfesto, Haruhi ordonas ĉiujn vesti tradicie. "Mi fotos!" ŝi diras, boneggrimace, siaj okuloj fiksas al Mikuru-n. "Minjo, mi mem trovos ion al ci!" Sure la stelhalm'ludo, ci duonfermas ciajn palpebrojn ade kaj rigardas ke Kjoĉjo ambaŭe ekĝemas kaj gajetiĝas ĉar la okazeblo.

Precize kiel atendite, ĉiuj venas tradiciveste. Ci fruas, atendas ĉe la dolĉaĵobudoj vestante malvintraĵo blanka, bildite kun marbluaj bambuoj kaj mallarĝe'plektaj grizkradoj. Kiam li venas, ĉiuj aliaj tujpostas, Haruhi tirante lin per la manartiko al ci, man'svingante ekscitege.

Li vestas ardezo'grize, malgrandaj frazetoj de pratempa poezio simile neĝeroj tremante dum faliĝo. Liaj manoj kaŝas enmanike kiam si finfine haltas, elspiras lacege, kaj ci deziras lin, ci deziras lin.

"Ĉiuj venis," Suzumija diras venke. "Bone! Unue, la fotojn!"

Vi staras ĉe'flanke dum Haruhi fotigas senfine al Mikuru malsukcese el'ŝovelante orfiŝojn. "Ete tristigas vidi virojn tradici'vestajn," li diras, streĉante kaj oscedante. Liaj manikoj ekglitas sube, malkaŝigas la brakojn. Ci komprenas, subite, kial tiom literaturoj tekstas pri gejŝoj kiuj levas siajn manikojn por elfluigi alkoholon.

"Kion signifas ci?"

"Nur, ne samas," li diras kaj dum si turnas sin por rigardi malal ci, ree al Asahina-n en ŝia malpal'blua malvintra vestaĵo kaj ruĝa zono, ci klinas cin al li, metas cian kubuton sur lia'ŝultre, cian mentonon cia'brake.

"Mi opinias ke ci bon'aspektas tradici'veste," ci diras. Ci ne murmuras, sed cia buŝo proksimas lia orelo, kaj ci flareblas lian lav'kremon, la ŝviton. Momente, la tuta festo malvastiĝas ĝis ŝajne vi solstaras sube la malfortaj lumoj de lanternoj. Ci senspiras, trovarmas, sopiregas. Ci rimarkeblas ke li malcede ne rigardas cin. Ci ja diris lin, _plibonus se ni farus malĉion iam iu vidiĝeblus._

( _Stultulo,_ li atak'respondas, vizaĝo ruĝiĝe. _Evidente. Mi ne dezirus fari ion eĉ se malĉiu videblus._ )

Fine li respondas, grimace, "Kiam ci proksimigas cian vizaĝon tiel al mia, Koizumi, mi ne spireblas."

Suzumija rigardas vin, aŭ kredeble nur lin, dum ŝi staras malantaŭ Nagate, kiu daŭre kaj memfide frapas la celojn de pafludo. Ŝi batet'adas sian fotilon sur'manartike kiel senpacienca gesto.

Ci formovigas cin.

Nagato transdonas cin la pluŝbeston premi'gajnitan, dume Haruhi turment'etas Kjoĉjon cele aĉetigi inkfiŝ'knelojn. "Atentu," ŝi diras. Ĉi tiel sonas ŝi ĉiame, simile glacipeco en la malvintra aero kiu rifuzas akviĝi. "Ci danĝerfaras." Ŝiaj okuloj tiom trankvilaj ke tiuj sufokeblas cin senpene. Sed ci neniam ektimiĝis. Ŝi kredinde priscias, ci pensas cin dume ŝi forpromenas.

"Oj, Koizumi, ni foriras nun. Ni sollasos cin," li vokas, turnas sian kapon apenaŭ'sure la ŝultro kaj boneggrimacas.

Ci mordetis tiun ŝultron. Ci memoras la dentajn impresojn, kiel dume la sekva tago li senpripense tuŝis tiujn tra'jake kaj ci rimarkeblis ke li palpetis tiujn. Ci memhaltigas sin pri ne karesi lian nukon kiam ci atingas lin, memoradas lian varmruĝan vizaĝon, pri la unua okazo ke li ne rifuzis cian fingrokroĉon al'sur la talistrio de lia pantalono.

Dumtempe vi kvinope promenas al la florecaj farjartoj, la dorso de Suzumija mano ektuŝas lian brakon. Li ne formovas. Ci tenas Nagatan pluŝ'urson forte per ambaŭaj manoj. Spir'paŭzas kaj nombras ĝis kvin. Ci sentas kvazaŭ la urseto estas energi'pilko, kvazaŭ la tutan feston ci disbombig'eblus. Kvazaŭ ci kreeblus fermspacon, ian sanktejon kie ci tuŝeblus lin kaj neniu videblus, la sola loko kie sendanĝerus.

*

Tamen, spite, ci fikos lin posttempe en la ŝuejo de cia unuopula luhejmo, lia vesto sur'lie nur per la zono kaj la preno de ciaj sopiraj manoj, cia lango glitmovas sure lia femuro dume li bon'ĝemadas kaj tordmovas sin, diras _ne, haltetu, paŭzu, ne ĉi tie, ne'ĉesu,_ ree kaj ree. Ci imagas ke la teksaĵo de viaj vivoj movetas nevideble samtempe ĉiu langstreko, ĉiu okazo kiam cia haŭto renkontas lian. Imagas ke ci verŝajne, malhalteble, nedisputeble sendos ĉiujn rekte al la inferon, ĉar malĉio sekrete konserviĝeblas ĉiame. Ci deziras kompreni pri kiel ĉio iĝis ĉi tiel, li rapidspiradas dume ci formovas la ŝvitan franĝ'harojn de lia frunto por kisi lin dolĉe survange.

Konklude, ja ŝajne estas cia kulpo.


End file.
